Sob um Céu Manchado de Sangue
by Liv.ramms
Summary: Uma fic sobre a vida de Rabastan Lestrange como comensal e assassino menção a outros comensais e personagens originais . "Rabastan ofereceria seu sangue puro ao Lorde das Trevas se esse pedisse. Quem agora ele arrastaria para o Inferno?"


PS: primeira fic que eu faço e eu estou começando ela agora. Eu simplesmente adoro escrever com personagens que não tem muito espaço nos livros de HP. Acabei me apaixonando pelo Rabastan quando peguei ele pra jogar num fórum de RPG da época do terror dos comensais. Espero que vocês gostem dele também!

Próximo capítulo virá em breve, I hope.

**xxx**

**Sob um céu manchado de sangue**

**Prefácio**

Ele era um homem impulsivo. Completamente impulsivo e irresponsável, que não se importava com nada e muito menos com ninguém. Filho da puta, desgraçado, infeliz e nojento eram algumas das palavras que usavam para designá-lo. Palavras que não o atingiam de nenhuma forma. Ele _sabia_ que era todas essas coisas e _gostava_ disso. Era-lhe completamente natural ser assim, e não poderia ser de outra maneira. Afinal, os assassinos nunca haviam sido os bons moços. Ele era um maldito assassino. E tinha orgulho disso.

E tinha trabalho a fazer.

O homem moveu-se pela primeira vez naquela noite, levantando-se da janela aberta em cujo parapeito estivera sentado. Com um movimento displicente, ele jogou o resto do cigarro no chão e então pisou em cima dele, arrastando a sola da bota para reduzi-lo a cinzas. E então, andou para fora daquele quarto.

Estava seguindo por um corredor estreito, ornamentado com quadros que acordaram com o barulho de passos. Um deles até resmungou. Mas o homem não deu qualquer crédito para aquilo. Seu olhar estava na verdade no espelho que havia exatamente no fim do corredor.

Num gesto arrogante, ele ajeitou o sobretudo de couro sobre os ombros enquanto ainda andava. O reflexo era de um homem que denunciava exatamente o que era: um problema. Seus cabelos castanhos propositadamente assanhados expressavam a rebeldia, os olhos estreitos e castanhos pareciam brilhar de pura malícia e prepotência, o maxilar saliente e o sorriso maldoso que se alongou ligeiramente em seus lábios lhe davam um aspecto viril e, claro, uma presunção essencialmente masculina que combinavam perfeitamente com seu corpo alto e atlético.

Rabastan Lestrange. Comensal da morte. E, além disso, terrivelmente atraente. O exemplo perfeito de que os cretinos são os melhores.

O homem desviou o olhar do espelho ao dobrar para a direita, a fim de descer as escadas que levavam ao hall de entrada daquela casa.

Estava alcançando a porta quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

- Para onde você vai a essa hora?

Ele notou o tom de escárnio e então, virou-se lentamente para quem havia lhe dirigido a palavra. Sorria ligeiramente maldoso.

- Bella. Eu não sou seu marido. – disse analisando o rosto da mulher que estava parada a poucos metros de distância dele. Era um desperdício (ah, com certeza era...) Bellatrix Black ter se casado com um quase-aborto chamado Rodolphus Lestrange. – É a ele que você deve fazer cobranças...

- E a você também, meu cunhado. – Bella sorriu da maneira mais maldosa possível, aproximando-se. O ar arrogante em seu rosto havia sido abandonado por alguns instantes para dar lugar à provocação. – Me preocupo imensamente com você, sabe disso...

_Provoque, querida, você sabe com o que está mexendo._

- Sei. – ele deu uma risada abafada, enquanto deixava de lado a maçaneta da porta para se virar para a mulher. – Onde está Rodolphus?

- Viajando sob ordens do Lorde. – a bruxa falou com descaso, sem deixar de se aproximar de Rabastan. Seus olhos escuros normalmente tão frios e destituídos de emoção pareciam brilhar.

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo. Não que nunca tivera tocado aquele corpo - já o fizera mais do que apenas uma vez -, mas a visão dele sempre o detia. Mas, não podia. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela estar casada com seu irmão - Rabastan e Rodolphus nunca haviam se dado bem e nenhum dos dois faziam qualquer esforço para melhorar a situação. Rabastan tinha uma missão a fazer, e não podia se atrasar. Precisava ir à sede do Lorde das Trevas pegar informações e depois fazer seu trabalho.

- Bella, não comece... tenho coisas a resolver para o Lorde. Você quer desapontá-lo tanto quanto eu... – sorriu, erguendo a mão para pegar alguns fios sedosos do cabelo negro dela, deixando-os deslizar por seus dedos em seguida.

Soube que havia tocado no ponto certo ao falar a palavra "Lorde", porque Bella imediatamente se afastou, os olhos refletindo aquele brilho maníaco que só ela sabia ter. Rabastan imaginou que distorção em sua mente o fazia adorar aquela Bella psicótica e doente.

- Então, é melhor que você vá. – a bruxa sorriu ligeiramente; seus olhos ainda brilhavam. – Mate e torture para ele, Stan.

- Farei isso, querida, não só por ele. – ele devolveu o sorriso. – Farei por todos nós... – disse antes de se virar e sair dali, fechando a porta atrás de si.


End file.
